Problems have to be solved, but how?
by Shinonome Haruhi
Summary: This story is about Lucy when she just arrived at Fairy Tail! She meets two boys on her way to Fairy tail. Lucy was on her way to meet her real family, based on a letter left by her deceased mother. Will she be able to get stronger and overcome her troubles and worries by herself? Or will someone help her go through all these problems?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time doing fanfiction, i hope you all would enjoy my fanfiction! I read many types of fanfiction, i hope to get many reviews and advices on how my story should go.  
**

**Lucy's POV**

When Lucy was 10 years old, her mother died. Before her mother died, she left Lucy two letters. When Lucy opened the letter, it went...

**Dear Lucy,**

**I am so sorry my dear, by the time you read this letter, I should be in Heaven.**

**I have something very important to tell you, make sure that no one knows, especially your father.**

**Actually the truth is that Jude is not your actual father. Your actual father is Ivan Dreyar, but no matter what happens, do not**

**approach that evil man. If anything happens before you are 17, you must leave the Heartfilia Mansion as soon as possible.**

**But if not, When you reach 17, you should bring the other letter besides this one and bring it to a Magic Guild in Magnolia named Fairy Tail and **

**present it to their master. They would become your new wonderful family.**

When Lucy finished reading, she started tearing up. She promised to do what her mother had told her to do. She started training with her Celestial Spirits in order to become stronger.

**Time Skip (7 years later)**

Lucy had became stronger, she could summon 2 golden keys at once. Lucy remembers the letter and started packing the day before her birthday. She planned a way to leave the mansion without anyone finding out that she had ran away from home in order to fulfill what her mother had told her to do. She had continued living with her father until the next day after her seventeenth birthday when she disappeared from home. Lucy had boarded the train to different places in order to look for Celestial keys to make her stronger. After finding some silver keys, she headed off to Magnolia. When she was in the train, it was crowded. When she found a seat which was occupied by two boys who were about to vomit. Lucy asked politely," Is this seat taken? if not, could I sit here?" The young boy with black hair nodded his head. Lucy thanked him and took a sit with them. When the train had reached , they all alighted at the same stop. Lucy asked for their age and names. The boy with yellow hair said,' Why must the Almighty Sting tell you his name and age!?" I started to giggle when he accidentally said his own name. The boy with black hair apologizes for his friend's behavior and started to introduce himself," My name is Rogue Cheney while my friend here is Sting Eucliffe and we both are 12 years old. How about you?" I thought to myself,

**I should call myself Lucy Dreyar for now to avoid attention.**

I introduced myself," I'm Lucy Dreyar at the age of 17, I am about to join Fairy Tail. Nice meeting you both, Rogue and Sting, i hope we can meet again in the nearer future! Bye I have to go now"

**Sting's POV**

I the Almighty Sting got laughed at by this lady called Lucy Dreyar! I will laugh at her the next time I see her and make her cry as I am the almighty Sting Eucliffe!

When I thought about her name again,

**Lucy Dreyar**

She is an interesting person after all.

**Lucy's POV**

I stood infront of the guild with the sign Fairy Tail, when I pushed the door open, everyone was fighting each other. Most of the furniture were destroyed and people were getting punched. I was too shocked to say anything. I stood rooted to the ground, mouth gaped open. When a white hair lady approached me asking me," Hey there my name is Mirajane, you can call me Mira, are you here to join Fairy Tail?" "My name is Lucy and I am here to look for your master!" I replied. She led me to his office and knocked on the door saying," Master, there is someone who is looking for you!" "Come in!" Master replied.

**Master Makarov POV**

When the girl entered, she bowed politely and introduced herself as Lucy Heartfilia and told me that she has a letter to give me from her mother. She passed the letter to me and also she told me about her being my grand daughter before I read the letter. I opened the letter

**Dear Mr Makarov Dreyar,**

**this was written 7 years ago**

**I am not sure whether you are still Fairy Tail's Guild Master...**

**I hope you can take care of my daughter Lucy as her Grandfather.**

**Both Ivan Dreyar and Jude Heartfilia are after her, I hope u can protect her **

**from both men which are after her.**

**Her brother is Laxus Dreyar even though they have different mothers.**

**Laxus's Mother and I are good friends. Please take in Lucy into Fairy Tail and her into**

**making this her new home. Lucy would be taking the name of Lucy Dreyar to make it**

**easier for her to cope with the troubles which are bound to come.**

**Your Sincerely,**

**Layla Heartfilia**

**Mother of Lucy Dreyar**

I looked up to her and welcomed her into Fairy Tail. I told her that her new name from now onwards would be Lucy Dreyar to avoid unwanted attention as a Heartfilia. I called Mirajane in to give Lucy a stamp to let her fully join Fairy Tail.

**No One's POV**

Lucy stood beside Master Makarov as he introduced Lucy to everyone. Makarov said," This is Lucy Dreyar, my grand daughther, she is Laxus's sister which he does not know and she uses Celestial Spirits." Lucy bowed saying," Nice to meet you all, I hope that we can get along well!" Everyone in the guild welcomed her with a round of warm applause until the applause was broken when the guild doors was pushed open with a guy with salmon coloured hair saying," WE ARE BACK!"

**Lucy's POV**

I had a shock when someone shouted, I looked at the door and watched the salmon coloured haired guy enter with two other people, one was a dark blue haired guy and the other was a girl with scarlet hair. The salmon hairedguy said," Why is everyone here?" He started to look around and he caught his eyes at me asking," Newcomer?" I nodded slightly then he shouted ," ARE YOU STRONG? LETS HAVE A FIGHT!" I got frightened until grandfather's hand became big and smacked him.

The guy got scolded by Master and then afterwards, everyone introduced themselves until I encountered this blue haired girl named Levy. She asked if she could call me Lu-Chan, I agreed. I decided to go find a house as Fairy Hills was full.

I found a wonderful place to stay.

I was wondering to myself about how Laxus actually looked like

Many people told me stories about him that caused me to be slightly frightened of him.

**How was my fanfiction? Please review. In my story, this is before the S class exams.**

**Lucy would find out about a certain kind of magic she had in her. Stay tune to find out more about my story. Sorry that I left it there, I have a stack of undone homework which is due in three days, I would update my story before the end of the month, Thanks for reading! Review Review Review XD!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
**Hey there, I know this is only my second chapter but I promise to make at least 15 chapters :) I do not own Fairy Tail, If I did, it would be like how my story went, I'm going to edit the Oracion Seis incident in order to let Lucy get more keys and Urano Metria.**

**No one's POV**  
The sun rays peered through the window causing Lucy to wake up in a terrible mood. Lucy had joined Fairy Tail for 3 weeks and there was still no sign of Laxus. Lucy went on jobs with either Mirajane or Team Natsu. She got up from bed, and went to shower... After the shower, she ate and left for the guild.

**Lucy's POV**  
When I entered the guild, I went to the bar and asked Mira for my favourite. She served the drink Infront of me, I gulped down my drink and thought how delicious it could be everyday. My blissful time was disturbed when Master came out of his office and asked for our attention. He said that there was a job about a group of evil people making troubles. As this job was dangerous, each guild were to send a team of maximum of 4 members, but they asked Fairy Tail to send a team of 5.

**Master's POV**  
I announced," the 5 chosen members for this job are Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy and Wendy. This 5 would be representing Fairy Tail. The alliances of this job would be from Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale."  
Lucy's POV  
I saw Erza shiver at the guild name Blue Pegasus, and she suddenly became back to her stern look and asked," Master, when will the mission start and where will we have to meet at?" Master replied saying that the details would be told in his office. We went to his office.

After Master said everything, he excused us to do whatever we wanted to do for the next three days before our job. Everyone left except for me and I asked Master," erm Master, I have a question to ask, it is regarding Laxus." Master looked at me, lost for a moment but replied," yes, of course my child!" I asked," is Laxus really that scary? Where is he now? I want to meet him!" I realised the amount of question I asked him and apologized about my rudeness during that period of time. Master replied me and I thanked him before leaving his office.

**No One's POV**  
Lucy was bored because her best friend Levy went on a job with Gajeel, Lucy really hoped that Gajeel would just confess his feelings to her. Lucy heard some noises and turned around to realize that she was looking at a red colour exceed which was wearing a vest staring at her asking," hello miss, my name is Lector, I am sorry to disturb you but could I ask you to show me the way to 'lavender hotel'?" -(some random name I thought of)

**Lucy's POV**  
The cat infront of me is so cute, it reminds me of Happy but this cat was more polite and has manners too. I smiled and said," Of Course not!" After walking for awhile, I saw the cat suddenly run up to a young blond boy. When the cat whispered into the blond boy, the boy thanked me for helping his friend. When we both look at each other, we realized that we met before!

**Sting's POV**  
It's that girl named Lucy dre~something! I was amazed to see her again, especially the fact that she helped Lector. She was laughing at me when I realized that I had just growled~~... Rouge appeared behind me looking hungry too. We went to eat at a restaurant with Lucy. After we finished eating, Lucy paid for our meals and left after saying goodbye to us.  
I was happy to see her again, she was kind, positive and hot. Wait did I just say Hot ?!

******Narrator ~~ needs a break XD**

**Lucy's POV**

The Job has finally started, they were in our way to Blue Pegasus's mansion. Erza has this look on her face like she was not anticipating to see someone. Natsu was lying down there, holding his vomit. He looked like he was about to pass out because of his inability of handling transport. I had giggled seeing Natsu's face as it seemed pathetic. When we finally arrived at the mansion, Natsu's spirits went high again and he dashed towards the mansion full speed ahead,banging the doors open..

**Erza's POV**  
We arrived at the Blue Pegasus's mansion. I was hoping not to see Ichiya . When we entered, there were 3 guys introducing themselves, they started flirting with Lucy, Wendy and I. I scowled at them, and they backed off. My scowl was cut off the moment I heard the voice and felt the presence of the guy I wouldn't want to see at all. I turned around with stiff noises finding Ichiya, jumping off from the second floor, coming towards me to smell my "Parfum", I immediately kicked him and requip my sword and threatened to kill him if he came close.

**Gray's POV**  
When the door opened, I saw Lyon enter. I was speechless because Lyon was not in any of this Guilds after that incident. I stared at him when he walked towards me and said," You know that I made a mistake last time but, I am still stronger than you no matter what!" I felt so angry that I was about to attack him when Erza bashed my head causing me to feel uncomfortable that I gave up...~~

**No one's POV**  
After everyone met up at the Blue Pegasus's mansion and discussed the plans, everyone ran out of the mansion in search of the enemy but it was unknown that someone was watching them in the shadows, figuring out their plan.

**~Time Skip~ 15 hours~~**

Lucy was standing infront of this girl who introduced herself as Angel, she had Celestial Spirits like Lucy. She told Lucy that she wants her celestial keys in order to become stronger.

Lucy Summons Aquarius to fight her but Angel summons Scorpio which caused Aquarius to go back to the Celestial Spirit World with her boyfriend Scorpio which left Lucy in shock...

**Angel's POV**  
"Lucy Chan does not know the relationships of her spirits." What a shame.

**Lucy's POV**  
I've lost my strongest Spirit...  
Oh wait, I still have another strong spirit, then summons Leo/Loke to help her.

**sorry, no time to talk about what happened, U can go watch the anime to find out more or refresh**  
~~Urano Metria~~  
**{LUCY DEFEATS ANGEL}**  
And she also gets angel's celestial keys ...

**And I will do my next chapter starting when Laxus comes back...**  
**Thank you for reading this chapter, sorry for updating late... I hope to make up for your lost by writing more this chapter, thank you :) Please review, I thank those who read my fanfiction, I'm still a beginner, I hope to learn more! U can always vote how u want the Fanfiction to go! See Ya next time :) my nickname is also Sensei sensei...**  
**-Sensei Sensei / Shinonomeharuhi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

_**Hey there, I'm trying my best to update ASAP :) for those who actually read my fanfiction!I might be updating not as often due to my exams approaching! But i will try to finish 2 chapters before my exam finishes, thank you for being here to support my fanfiction, U can always review on how u want the story to go... Anyways enjoy, Lucy has a weird encounter soon...**_

_**Lucy's POV **_

We had managed to win Oracion Seis in the end. We were running low on magic... When I found a egg on the floor which I decided to bring back, Natsu and Wendy said that this could be a exceed.

**(There wont be Edolas but Lisanna would appear in our story soon) **

When we reached back to Fairy Tail, I decided to take a 2 day break... I wondered what was inside the egg.

As I was tired, I fell asleep beside the egg...

**Ucy ~Luce ~Lucy... my name is Haruhi And I'm a Exceed from Edolas. **

**I have something very important to tell you. It also regards to your past.**

**That you are a Celestial Dragon Slayer, its just that when you were younger...**

**Your memories were erased for your safety due to an evil force approaching.**

**Now i will restore your memories, I do not have much time now, you are about to wake up... **

**We will be able to talk to each other again when my egg hatches, bye until we meet again~~~**

**THE NEXT DAY**

The sun rays peered through my window, causing me to have woken up from my deep slumber... I remembered about my conversation with the Exceed Haruhi... When I touched my face, I realised I was crying... I saw the missing memories enter my thoughts, filling in every single detail I have lost... I had a dragon as my foster parent. The dragon was training me as a request from my mother, Layla Heartfilia, asking Karen to help me become stronger in order to protect myself from the upcoming danger. I was trying to think even deeper until i finally remembered my dragon mother's name, Karen. Karen had taught me Celestial dragon slaying magic and also showed me how to love and care like how my mother was. She disappeared in X777 July 7th which is also 7/7/777 like all dragons but I had forgotten about her a month before then. My mother had passed away from an illness on the same day...

_**No One's POV**_

The guild doors were pushed opened by Lucy. She walked towards Mira and asked for some water. Suddenly Master exited his office and called for Lucy to come. Lucy knocked on the door and entered... Lucy saw four people standing at the side. There were three guys and one lady. Master said that this people were part of a team called Raijinshuu which also means Thunder God Tribe. And their leader was Laxus. Lucy was shocked that her brother was finally infront of her but, she found him very scary...

**_Laxus's POV_**

_There was a blondie standing infront of me with a shock face. I asked gramps,' JIJI, Whose that Blondie over there? She makes me feel sick..! Gramps replied saying that Lucy was my sister but she has a different mother... I was shocked by what gramps said but thinking about it, I don't think its weird. _

**_Lucy's POV_**

I was happy to have finally met up him but it was a scary encounter. I thought he would be very bad, that he would bully me or hate me. I excused myself i left the room. I immediately went home to rest from this tiring day. Suddenly I noticed the egg was hatching, I immediately stared the egg happily, wondering how Haruhi looked like. When the egg hatched, I saw a Exceed with striped fur of Pink and White, it had a green spot on her back. She immediately stood up and bow saying,' Hey Lucy, nice to meet you, I'm Haruhi!

**SHE IS SO CUTE! **I thought to myself.

I went to sleep beside Haruhi on my bed, with plans of telling Master about having dragon slayer magic the next day.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I entered Master's office and explained everything, he nodded and told me to battle Erza when she comes back from her mission so he can decide whether I am ready to become a S-class Wizard. I introduced everyone to my exceed Haruhi. Soon after that Laxus had talked to me... I realised that Laxus is actually very nice but he just does not know how to really act the right way so usually he acts very evil and harsh. Whenever a guy talks to me, they would walk away when their eyes met with Laxus. Laxus is a over-protective brother.

**TEAM NATSU HAS RETURNED FROM THEIR MISSION **

Master had talked to Erza regarding the fight between us. I was actually very strong as I had a very powerful source of magic which was unknown to me until Haruhi mentioned it. When everyone went outside, everyone started betting on who will win. Almost everyone in the guild bet for Erza except for Master, Laxus , Mirajane and Wendy.

**_No One's POV_**

The battle between Lucy and Erza started.

Erza requiped into her Lightning Empress Armor and started to attack me. I summoned Scorpio and Loke to help me. Scorpio used sand buster while Loke used Regulus punches which inflicted slight damage on Erza and also distracted Erza's attention away from me. When Lucy found the opportunity to use her Celestial Roar, she used it and it caused Erza to fall to her knees in defeat. This caused Lucy to earn her S-class Wizard position. Lucy and Haruhi high five each other while all the people who voted for Erza's win were all shocked and disappointed as they have all lost their money to four people.

_**I shall end my fanfiction here for now, I promise to update as soon as possible to help my readers be satisfied and happy with my fanfiction, u can always review and give your opinions on how the story would go in your opinion, thanks for reading, I am still quite new at this, so please tell me if you want more stories from me :) Lots of Love from me :3**_

\- Sensei Sensei / Shinonome Haruhi Sama :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Hey there readers! It has been awhile since I poster a new chapter! My exam finally ended! Anyways I would not want to delay this chapter for too long so yea! Lets proceed towards this story! :) Thanks for reading my fanfiction! In chapter 3, Lucy was staying in Fairy Hills. Her room is beside Erza's.**_

_**Lets begin...**_

_**Lucy's POV**_

I was happy to become a S-class Wizard! I got the S-class mark on my left shoulder.** (Oh ya I forgot to mention, Lucy's Guild mark is also on her left shoulder too) **After defeating Erza,since then, Natsu keeps on asking me to fight him. Each time when he ask that, he gets knocked out by a hit from Laxus or Erza. I usually giggle at the fact he gets knocked out fast. I haven't tried a S-class job after getting the rank of **S-class.** I was planning on getting a S-class job later. I decided to go upstairs where all the S-class jobs are pinned at.

When I went up, I saw Laxus Nii. I greeted him as I walked past him to look at the board. There was 5 different jobs missions there. I look at the different jobs. There was two jobs on destroying a dark guild, one job to rescue an island from an unknown evil force, two jobs on protecting someone. I decided to take the job on destroying a dark guild. I looked at the paper, it had a reward of 5 million Jewels. It requests of a minimum of two mages to destroy the dark guild named Devil's Swamp located near the town of Lavender. I thought of a possible candidate which was asking Loke/Leo to act as the second mage in order to go for this job. I walked to Mira and asked her to approve this mission. She asked me who is the second Mage, I replied her my intentions and nodded. She stamped the paper and wished me good luck. I went to find Kurumi to discuss about this job.

* * *

_**Laxus's POV**_

**Thoughts...**

**Will she be okay? This is her first S-Class job...**

**Nahhh, she will be fine, she defeated Fairy Tail's strongest female mage.**

**She might be on par with me or stronger than me.**

* * *

_**Kurumi's POV**_

I saw Lucy walk towards me with a paper in hand. When she showed me that, I saw that it was an S-class job. She told me the details and we went back home together...

We packed stuff which would last at least 2 days and some jewels for our meals and we both left for the train station.

* * *

**_Lucy's POV_**

" I want two tickets to Lavender Town" I said. The man says," Two tickets will be 300 Jewels." I passed him the money and thanked him for the tickets. We went aboard the train and settled down in the train. I realized that I had Motion Sickness. I was lucky that before I left, Wendy gave me some Motion Sickness Pills. I took one pill and soon after, I felt better. Kurumi told me that we will reach in 2 hours. Kurumi fell asleep on my lap. I was stroking her fur, giggling at the cute face she was making. After almost about 2 hours, we reached our destination which was Lavender Town. I woke Kurumi up to tell her that we reached. She woke up with a cute moan which caused me to squeal!

* * *

**Unknown to Lucy and Kurumi, there were people following her.**

_**Unknown POV**_

_Why do we have to follow her...?! She is strong enough" The two guys complained. "Shut up, it was an order by Master." Replied a girl with a very strict voice. "What job__ did she go on? I asked. The girl with a strict voice replied," A job to destroy a yami guild.'_

**_(If you don't know, Yami Guild is dark guild)_**

**(Familiar people?) Yup they are Team Natsu... XD That was Wendy's POV**

* * *

**_Lucy's POV_**

We went to the Mayor's house. Before we enter, I summoned Loke. Loke said," Hello Princess, what do you need me to do today?" I replied," Loke, can you act as the second mage going on this mission?" He nodded and replied," Of course Princess!" We all entered together and I said," We are here regarding the S-class mission we got from the guild." The lady told us to wait inside the room while she gets the Mayor. The mayor entered and said," Good Afternoon Wizards, Thank you for accepting this mission! Show me your guild marks and S-class sign so I can clear my doubts. I pulled up my left sleeve showing my guild mark and S-class mark while Loke turned around and lifted up his shirt to show the mark, Including Kurumi. The mayor nodded his head and told us the details again. After we left the building, Loke went back to the celestial world.

We walked towards the dark guild, Devil's Swamp. I kicked the door opened and shouted," Whose the guild master?" Some guy shouted," Why must we tell you?" Then a guy came out of the room saying," Mayumi, you have a job to do." I said," Ohhhh, so you are their master... I am here on a job to destroy your guild!" The guild Master shouted," Ohh interesting... Everyone kill her, she is just a girl! What can she do!"

When I heard that, I summoned Loke again and ordered him to watch my back. I shouted," Celestial Dragon Roar which knocked out one third of the guild members. The guild master had his jaws dropped. I continue wiping the guild with my other moves. And in about 10 minutes, all the members in the guild, including their master have been knocked out by Loke and I. I realized that I destroyed their entire guild building. I thanked Loke as he went back to the celestial world.

* * *

_**Kurumi's POV**_

As expected of Lucy... I only had to watch her go wild for less than 20 minutes and she destroyed the entire dark guild. Lucy came out and we both went to the Mayor's house to alert him of the good news. When we went there, he asked us where was the second mage. We told him that he went to do something. The mayor gave us our reward and we thanked him. We both went to the station to get onto the train back to Magnolia.

**_Erza's POV_**

**Thoughts...**

**Lucy is very strong. Just her alone, she destroyed the entire dark guild in less than 20 minutes. And that was an S-class job, her power is truly tremendous. **

_**Lucy's POV**_

After another two hours on the train, we arrived back at Magnolia. We went to the guild and I opened the door. Everyone looked shock to see me as I had left on a S-class job 5 hours ago. I came back with no injury, not even a scratch on me. Most people asked me whether I had gone on the job, I had nodded. I walked to Master's office and knocked on the door. Master let me into his office and I told him I completed the job easily. I passed him 3 Million Jewel and told him," For Team Natsu's damage. Jii San, I will be going on missions to try to make up for Team Natsu's Damage. If we are unable to pay for the damage, it would be bad for Fairy Tail's Reputation. When Master heard that," Thanks Lucy, for the rent in Fairy Hills, you do not need to pay me. There is a job I think suits you. It came in after you left for your job. It is an S-class job to protect the Princess of Fiore from danger, like an escort. This would fit you as it requests for only females and someone who does not cause that much damage. As you were raised in the Heartfilia Household, I think that you know what to do about the manners and formal way of speaking." I nodded and accepted the job. I went down to the bar and ordered my chocolate mint blend. It tasted so good which caused a tingly sweet and minty sensation in my mouth.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) I did not add an OC in this chapter so maybe my next chapter :) I will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible :) Bye ~~**

**The end is with Lucy Dreyar, Exceed Haruhi and Me XD I'm Haruhi too**

**Lucy: wow I'm so strong **

**Haruhi: of course!**

**Me: why not? I wrote this story afterall **

**Haruhi: could we do the end?**

**me: of course!**

**Lucy: Haruhi San does not own Fairy Tail.**

**Haruhi: Hiro Mashima does.**

**Lucy: Please review and Goodbye**

REVIEW XD

~Shinonome Haruhi/ Sensei sensei


	5. Author's notes

_**Author's note**_

_**Sorry everyone, this is not a chapter. This is a notice to people who read my stories that I would be on Hiatus soon as my exam is approaching. I will try to update all my stories by this week. By Sunday, if the stories are not updated, I would not be updating any stories until around Mid October. I am so sorry! Even I find it sad, not being able to update my stories at all. Anyways I swear, at least two chapters of different stories will be updated. Love you guys! Will be posting new stories tomorrow too XD Thank you for tolerating me.**_

_**Current Stories uploaded by me**_

_**1\. "Problems have to be solved, but how?" Fairy Tail Fanfiction**_

_**4 Chapters, 5045 words**_

_**2\. "Her Destiny" Fairy Tail Fanfiction**_

_**3 Chapters, 4622 words**_

_**3\. "The Unexpected Hero" A collaborated Fairy Tail Fanfiction**_

_**2 chapters, 4033 words**_

_**4."Females always found it hard" Ace of Diamond Fanfiction**_

_**1 chapter, 3205 words**_

_**5\. "Friends that are always together" Haikyu! Fanfiction**_

_**1 Chapter, 2932 words**_

_**6\. "Volleyball Genius" Haikyu! Fanfiction**_

_**1 Chapter, 1496 words**_

_**~Two to three more stories to be added by the end of the week.~**_

_**~Shinonome Haruhi/Sensei Sensei**_


End file.
